


—BEST FRIENDS—

by CHERRYLYNN



Category: Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHERRYLYNN/pseuds/CHERRYLYNN
Summary: Who knew that falling in love with your best friend would hurt so bad? (ONESHOT)
Relationships: Babs Bunny/Buster Bunny
Kudos: 1





	—BEST FRIENDS—

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Please do not be alarmed if you see this story on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. I am on both of those platforms and will post the same stories on those platforms. Feel free to check me out on Fanfiction.net @CHERRYLYNN and Wattpad @KENNIE_MC. However my Wattpad stories are very old and I’m not extremely proud of em so I recommend my newer ones! Have fun reading!

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me."

The words stung for him to say. They stung like rubbing alcohol on a fresh wound. He was being promised it would help but it only seemed to make him suffer more. He was told it wouldn't get infected if it got cleaned up but the clearer it got the more he wanted to look away. It was gruesome to see the pierced skin, much like it was gruesome to see how much damage this girl had done on him, and she didn't even know it. It wasn't intentional, but when you're obsessed with your best friend and accidentally fall in love her after many years of knowing one another, the sight of her hurts because you know you're always gonna be her ride to some date where the guy is a total douche bag.

_I could treat her so much better..._

He loved her, and he'd keep telling himself that for all his life. He _loved_ Babs Bunny, his best friend, his partner in crime, and the girl that caused him to rip himself into shreds. How would everyone else react to know that Buster Bunny, a huge television star, was depressed and sobbing over his co-host? How embarrassing. Only it wasn't. He could never be embarrassed if it dealt with her. So for once he put aside his pride and asked her this stupid question. It brought him back to when they used to mock MTV and he had to lip sync this one song to Babs who he chased all around town, asking her the same stupid question through the song: do you love me? Sure it was a skit and sure they were still in middle school then, but it all contributed to him liking her and leading up to being juniors in high school he has a newfound hatred for the producers. They were partially to blame here. If they hadn't established the two as a couple on the show and made them do all this cute couple shit (even if it wasn't for real) and even kiss each other sometimes, then maybe he wouldn't be so willing to drive his car right off the I-405 by the Carson exit. And he isn't using the proper exits. Over the side would suffice. Anyways, he knew this was going to potentially ruin their relationship.

"I—" was all Babs could muster up. Sad really, and he felt a wave of guilt greater than any caused by a tsunami wash over him as he watched her take a fistful of fabric from her skirt snd twist it nervously. He swallowed, sneaking glances in her direction, a little less than willing to look her in the face right now.

"—look, Buster..."

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend—"

_Great, I'm getting friend-zoned. Time to put that driver's license to use..._

"—and I'd do anything for you—"

_Awh come on don't say that..._

"— you're... you're one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

_excuse me?_

"I would hate to ruin our relationship. I don't want things to be awkward between us. But I hope you'll listen..."

"Wh— of course! Spit it out, Babsy."

She bit her lip and took a deep breath before straightening out her posture and staring him dead in the face. Being the gentleman he was Buster didn't want her to feel like she was talking to a brick wall, so he did his best to face her. He selfishly found some comfort in the fact she looked terrified too. But she was brave and she was crazy and care free. Nothing scared her... _almost_ nothing.

"That stuff on the show... I know it's all fake."

"Truth."

"Sometimes I wish... I wish we didn't do that stuff. Do you think Plucky never told me anything about you? Not even then and not even now?"

"What?" He nearly jumped in his seat, turning his body so he could face her fully, the side of his knee pressing up against the stone wall they were sitting on. "What did he say?"

Babs raised a brow, eyeing him. Her artificial blue eyes seemed to say "really?"

"I think you know." She gave an insistent nod, almost gesturing for him to go on despite him not having said much.

That fucking punk. The next time he sees that kid he's going to throw him through a wall. Literally. Plucky and his big mouth...

"Please don't get upset. I think it's best that I know, and—"

"Best that you know?! Best that you KNOW? I oughta just kill Plucky, now! I trust him and he can't even— he can't even—"

He felt a hand gently place itself upon his own, and once realizing who it was he almost instantly calmed down.

_she touched me. She took my hand._

"Hey hey, calm down." She spoke in a soothing voice, gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. Well that's oddly affectionate, he thought. Thank god Toon gloves didn't stop you from feeling, otherwise he wouldn't know if he should cherish the first time he got a 100% on a Toon Calculus test or the girl of his dreams genuinely taking his hand in an act of affection for the first time. He came to the conclusion he'd cherish this moment on a crappy wall a little more. As a Hollywood star, who the hell needs a degree?

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Sometimes Plucky needs to be quiet... But I'm happy to know how you feel, it just... feels odd that I finally have confirmation of it." Babs told him, adding a little nervous chuckle towards the end of her sentence. Without even asking she moved closer, and he could feel the knitting of her sweater rub up gently against his arm. She stared out into the horizon, the sunset showering her face in its light. It was golden hour, the perfect time for taking selfies and posting it to your social media. But she had made it clear she preferred to be outside, many of the Acme Acres kids did.

_God, she's so beautiful..._

"Remember that episode we did? The very last one?"

"Yeah. Of course. How could I forget?"

"All that stuff where I felt lost without you—"

"Mhmmm"

"I really do."

Busters lips parted slightly when she spoke. He was hearing things. That couldn't be true. She was so popular and smart and funny. Everyone loved her, she didn't need him...

"I don't care if you think that it's fake. Buster Bunny, you make me feel complete."

"You... you make me feel complete too." He replied breathlessly.

"So... so when you ask me if I love you, I can only respond with the first thing that comes to mind. That's why I'm relieved to know the truth. Because I can finally do this."

Before he could even respond he felt a pair of lips gently press against his own. They moved against his own that were struggling to follow suite. He felt frozen but in the best way possible.

_Cherish this moment. You might never get to do this again._

Taking the advice of the little voice in his head, he spent no more time stalling. The girl of his dreams just kissed him, the least he could do was give a decent reply back. Otherwise this would end up like one of those awkward K-drama kisses where the other's lips don't move at all.

With the tiniest smile on his face he kissed back, slipping his hand and cupping her cheek, brushing his thumb over her fur a few times just as she had done to him when she took his hand a few minutes ago. However he couldn't contain how overjoyed he was when he felt her arms wrap around his neck. This was happening. It was real. Buster and Babs were no longer solely a couple on some silly cartoon, they were a couple in real life now.

Fireworks were going off in his head, lighting the sky with rainbow colors and all of its glory. This was like some sort of miracle.

Babs and him had kissed a few times on the show, he even earned a few pecks on the cheek or the nose during the run, but it didn't mean anything. It left him having to hide how it made him fall hopelessly in love with her though. However this was special. They were holding each other and kissing in front of an unrealistically beautiful sunset that almost rivaled Babs in looks, but she was much more stunning to him. Like a flower, and better than any super model he had taped to the inside of his locker. He'd need to make space for more pictures of his sweetheart. Was that a bit cheesy? Yes. But he didn't mind. He would turn into a simp any-day for this girl. If she asked him to chop his hand off he most certainly would do it.

"Woah woah WOAH you two! Get a room!"

_Uh oh_

Buster's ears perked up. The voice was so familiar that it was annoying. He could recognize that cocky tone and lisp anywhere.

"Ehe, hold on..." he told Babs, pulling away and feeling her nod against his hand. He slipped his hand away from her cheek, looking towards the direction he heard the voice from.

Sure enough the Toon he was expecting to appear did. Plucky Duck emerged from over the hill, walking arm in arm with Shirley Loon who was typing away on her little pink phone. Buster huffed and grimaced, turning to face Plucky and Shirley.

"What the hell do you want, Plucky?" He sneered, narrowing his eyes at the duck.

"Oh you know, I was just on my way back from tutoring with Daffy " he replied smugly. So he was still convinced the Toon star was the best tutor, eh? Childish. "Me and Shirl decided to go sit somewhere and instead of the beautiful scenery we saw you two snogging each other!"

"Plucky—"

"Finally decided to make a move, ay Buster-old-pal?"

"PLUCKY!"

"Yes!?"

"Totally not cool." Shirley glared at him, the light from her phone illuminating her eyes. "You came over here to be nosy, Plucky! Like, bad vibes..."

Plucky's eyes seemed to widen as the blonde duck went on. Buster heard a little giggle come from the side of him. Babs. God he loved her laugh. But he was sure he probably liked everything about her.

Buster rolled his eyes and draped an arm around Babs. He was half expecting her to move away or freeze but she seemed terribly comfortable with it, like it just happened on a daily basis. Which, it probably did due to the amount of dates he had taken her to, but every time it was to meet some guy who thought he was some big shot and gave Buster the death eye through the car window.

Babs rested her head on his shoulder and he gently rubbed the side of her arm. He was in Heaven.

"Well Plucky, find somewhere else. Cuz me and Babsy are staying right here."

"Alright then", Plucky replied, "then I guess I'll just have to—"

"Plucky, drop it. I just got out of cheer! The least you could do is be nice. I'm like tired, and like, these are our friends. So like... drop it."

"Fine fine. But just this once. Anyways, now that you're here..." Plucky said, turning his attention back to Buster and Babs on the wall. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with us."

"Ooh, what movie?" Babs asked, her cute little ribboned ears perking up.

"Well me and Shirley did heads or tails and she won—"

_Fuck._

"—so it's whatever she wants to watch—"

"O.M.G. OK. So there's like this movie that I really think you'll like Babs. It's like... based off some super romantic romance novel!"

"Really?" Babs gasped, almost slipping away from his grasp. She leaned forward and Buster pulled her closer, but she didn't argue. Instead she threw him a really soft look, so soft he was sure his heart was about to melt. Her expression seemed to speak the words "wait your turn!"

"Omg yah and then—"

Buster didn't care enough to listen. By this point he wasn't interested in anything the girls had to say. Knowing that he would have to sit through some cheesy romcom was bad enough. He and Plucky exchanged agitated glances, finally something they could agree on. Even though he wasn't into having to watch kiss scenes and girls giggling for two hours he was looking forward to holding a certain someone's hand in the theater.


End file.
